Change might not be that bad
by TheJRose
Summary: So just a one-shot with some Kick-fluff the title says everything :)


**Hi you guys! I'm J.J. and this is just a one-shot that I just had to since I had an awesome idea. So I don't own Kickin' it and if I did, kick would haw happened long ago and we'd have more episodes with those two lovebirds. Now, on to the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V **

I woke up to my alarm clock going of. I put on my fake glasses and got out of my warm bed and went to my bathroom. When I looked at the mirror, I saw a girl with braces and thick glasses that looked like a nerd.

So let me explain. My name is Kimberly Crawford but if you call me that or Kimmy you might as well have the hospital on speed dial cause I'm gonna hurt you real bad. I can do that since I'm a second degree black belt in karate and I also do gymnastics. I can sing, dance, paint and basically play any instrument but almost no one knows this except my best friends and my family. We're rich so I took dancing, singing and music lessons when I was little. I also took some archery lessons and I'm very good at that.

Now a bit about my family and friends. My family consists of my parents, me and the twins (Olivia and Leo) and my friends are both boys and girls. The girls are: Grace, Julie, Chelsea, Ally, Donny and Mika and the boys are: Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Austin, Brody and Greg. The couple in our group are Milton and Julie (Nerd love, how Jack calls it) but all the girls have a crush on a boy and it goes like this:Grace and Jerry, Chelsea and Eddie, Ally and Austin, Donna and Brody and Mika and Greg.

All the guys like the girls back and Jack and I try to get them together. That's what we did for Milton and Julie. I like Jack but I'm pretty shore he doesn't like me back since I'm a nerd and he's the schools heartthrob and he probably likes Lindsey who's the hottest girl in school.

I got a shower and dried my golden blond hair, wrapped a towel around myself and went into my closet. Aldo my mom was a fashion designer I liked to dress up as a nerd. It was Friday and I was nervous since I'll be going to the dentist this Sunday to get my braces off. I'll stop wearing my fake glasses and changing my stile to mach my true self. My mom was so happy that she had designed and made so many outfits that it filed up my whole walk-in closet.

Today, I chose to wear my regular nerd close since I still had my braces on so I put on my simple white long-sleeved shirt with a west on top, and some beige colored, slightly baggy jeans with beige tennis shoes.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to see the twins, mom and dad sitting at the table, having breakfast. Dad, who was an actor, was reading the newspaper and mom was looking at some sketches for her new fashion show. Liv (nickname for Olivia) was doing some sketches since she inherited mom's gift for fashion and Leo was playing games on his phone. They were both 8 years old. Mom and Liv looked up and narrowed they're eyes at my outfit but this was the usual.

I said good morning, kissed the twins on the head and my parents on the cheek. Then I took out some papers with sketches and gave them to mom. I also inherited mom's gift for fashion but didn't use it much. When mom looked at my sketches, a smile flew across her face and she said "Kim, these are fantastic!" and passed them around. Everybody loved them which made me proud.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 so I just took an apple and walked to school.

* * *

When I got to school, I went straight to my friends while ignoring the insults sent my way. I knew that all that would change on Monday but I didn't tell anyone since I wanted to surprise them. I first went to my locker, which was right next to Jack's. I got my book fro A.P. math which I had with Milton, Julie and Jack. Jack and I had all the same classes. When I closed my locker I found Jack leaning on his locker, waiting for me. We exchanged smiles and, without a word went to the usual meeting spot for the gang.

All of them were there. Milton and Julie were reading some book, Austin and Ally were fighting, which was usual for them; Grace, who seemed to get angrier with every word, was trying to explain something to a very confused looking Jerry; Greg and Mika were talking about some sport and Chelsea and Eddie were talking about food so everything was the usual.

When Jack and I joined them, they all stopped what they were doing and smiled at us. We smiled back and I started chatting with the girls and Jack talked with the boys.

When the bell rang we parted way. Milton, Julie, Jack and I went for A.P. math; Jerry and Grace had Spanish which Jerry failed even though he spoke it fluently; Eddie, Chelsea, Mika and Brody had PE and Austin and Ally had science. First three classes fly by and, before I knew it, it was lunch, which I had with the Wasabi Warriors.

Jack and I walked to the cafeteria and we went to our table and had lunch while having a chat with my friends and, sooner than I expected, school was over and it was the weekend. Aldo my friends asked me if I wanted to spend some time with them over the weekend, I said that I had stuff to do with my family. They knew what my parents jobs are, that they aren't around all the time and that we would spend all of the time together when they had time off so they didn't ask anything.

I spent my Saturday with my family and on Sunday my mom drove me to the dentist and, after I got my braces of, she and Liv went of to the mall to grab accessories since I didn't want anybody to see me like this until Monday. The rest of the day was spent hanging out with my family. I went to bed at 10 pm and hope I don't embarrass myself tomorrow.

* * *

It felt like second since I went to bed and all of sudden, my alarm rang, making me jump. When I got up I went to my bathroom and showered, dried my hair and went to my closet. For today I chose ripped denim shorts, a red and white striped t-shirt with two sets or red straps (ones on and ones off the solder) and my red and blue Vans*. Then I applied my make-up which was red lip-gloss, black eyeliner and mascara and then I added my jewelry, it being a red bracelet with the matching necklace and earrings. I grabbed my blue book bag, my phone and IPod wit the headphones and went downstairs.

As I went I sent a text to Jack to meet me at my locker and to tell the gang. When I got to the kitchen, my mom and sister complimented my outfit, make-up and accessories, my dad said that 'His little girl is growing up so fast' and my brother let out a wolf whistle before giving me a wide grin.

I grinned back at all of them then grabbed an apple and went to my car which was the newest brand of car **(Sorry you guys, I don't really know much about cars)** that wasn't even on the market and went to school.

When I got to the school parking lot, everybody stared at my red car with the darkened windows and I knew that they were wondering who was in the car. I finally found a parking space and got out of the car. I felt all eyes on me but I didn't care about what they thought so I went straight to my locker to see my friends. When I approached my locker I saw that they were all there and I paused for a second, took a breath and walked up to them saying "Hi guys" with a nervous smile.

They looked at me, there eyes widening and there jaws dropping to the floor. We stood like that fore a minute or two before Jack snapped out of the trans and said "Kim?" with a note of disbelief in his voice. I nodded and that snapped the rest of the gang to attention. Grace walked up to me and gave me a playful whack on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" I said, rubbing my arm and Grace said "For not telling us about…. well, that!" she gestured to my new look.

"Oh, well. Since I got my braces off yesterday, I thought that the fake glasses and nerd look weren't needed, so there" I said and they looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked and Grace said "You didn't tell us those glasses were fake" and I knew she was mad so I changed the subject "You guys know that the bell rang two minutes ago and that we're gonna be late for class, right?" That got everybody moving and, as I opened my locker, I thought that they all had left.

To mu surprise, when I closed my locker, I saw Jack just standing there. "Jack, what are you doing? You're gonna be late for class!" I said and he just surged and said "I was waiting for you and we have chemistry next so we have some time since he always comes in late" I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand, dragging me to our first class.

Turns out, he was right and we came to class five minutes before our professor. Even when we were in the classroom, he didn't let go of my hand. When we took our sits, he put his arm on the back of my chair.

During all of my classes, he would have his arm around me or he'd be holding my hand but I didn't object to that. When I was out of the classrooms, boys would stare at me or give me whistles, only to get the death glare from Jack which he thought I didn't see.

* * *

At lunch I went to get a soda and Brad Carter came up to me. "Hey there, baby. What do you say to me and you getting some burgers at Burger King's after school?" I gave him a 'are-you-serious?' look and he added "Oh, sorry. Forgot I was talking to a blond. You, me, Burger King, after school." he said. That was it.

"Could you hold this for a minute?" I asked him sweetly, holding out my soda. He took it with a grin, ad I grabbed his other hand and flipped him. He threw the soda mid flight and I caught it. Then I bent down, while everybody was laughing and said in his ear "I would help you up, but I'm just a dumb blond so I don't know how to" then I walked to our table with a grin as I saw all of my friends doubled over with laughter.I sat down next to Jack who high- fived me and put his arm around my waist. I grinned at him and he smiled back at me.

* * *

After school, Jack and I got into my car with him driving. He drove to my house and parked my car in the garage. He would walk to his house, since it was just across the street. Before I could open my door to get out, he was there, opening it for me while grabbing my book bag from the back sit and slinging it over his solder.

He wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We were literately inches away and he leaned to whisper in my ear "Ya know, you are even more beautiful now than you were before" and I whispered back "That was easy, since I wasn't beautiful back then". He pulled away a little so he could look into my eyes and said "To me, you were and always will be the most beautiful girl there is" and before I could say a word, he kissed me full on the lips. I was frozen for a second but then I kissed back. I would've staid like that forever if it wasn't for the blasted need of oxygen.

We broke apart only a little and I leaned my forehead on his. We stood there for a while than he asked "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" "Do you really need to ask?" was all I said before kissing him again. When we broke apart this time, he had the biggest grin ever. After a while he had to go home and I went to my room, thinking change might not be that bad.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it. I know it's a bit cheesy and cliché but I think it's OK. So please read and review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Love y'all lots,**

** J.J.**


End file.
